1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to racks for storing, transporting, or displaying material on trays, pans, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Racks for carrying or storing trays or pans are commonly used in the food service industry. Food is prepared and placed into pans or onto trays. Racks are used to store the prepared food and to transport the food from the kitchen to the serving area. Soiled dishes, cups and glasses can also be stored on trays and bussed from one area to another.
Such racks are usually designed as large open box-shaped structures about 5 or 6 feet tall, completely open along the front so that the trays can be inserted. A plurality of ledges are provided along the sides onto which the trays are slid. These ledges provide the support for the tray.
Enclosed cabinets have also been used to store or transport material on trays. These cabinets are similar to the racks just described but are fully enclosed on all sides. Such cabinets can be loaded into trucks without the contents spilling. Cabinets are also useful in food catering since the enclosure keeps the food on the trays fresh and at the proper temperature.
Previously, in the construction of such racks or cabinets the ledges were made from a length of sheet metal folded longitudinally at a right angle such that the horizontal surface supplied the ledge while the vertical surface could be attached to the sides of the rack. Each of these ledge pieces was then riveted or welded individually to the rack frame. The attachment of each individual ledge piece was time consuming, expensive, and tedious.